1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to inputting devices, and particularly to a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, traditional keyboards utilized in electronic devices, such as desktop computers, notebook computers, mobile phones, and so on, may include a plastic cap, an optional color insertion key, a wall, a conductive part, a circuit board with an air path, and so on. However, most these parts are stacked on each other, increasing the thickness of the keyboard and also susceptible to play between the parts.
Therefore, there are room for improvement in the art.